Monsters Wedding
Beautiful decorations, rose petals and a white veil are prepared for a wedding of a vampire and a werewolf. Are you ready for a risky adventure? Get inside! Unlock the Wedding Gazebo! Help the creatures and explore different places. Help the Best Man organize a wedding of a vampire and a werewolf. He will return you the offer by helping you unveil the last mystery of the Mill. __TOC__ Meeting with Best Man Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now we need some enchanted Birch Leaves. Then we must put a butterfly bow-tie on your Best Man, and he will give us the Birch Leaves which will be colored into black and white. Alfred please meet our Best Man. He is the one who volunteered for this role. *Find 2 Black Leaves from the Best Man *Find 2 White Leaves from the Best Man *Assemble the Flower Garland Felicia the Fortuneteller: We've assembled the magic Flower Garland which will be used as a decoration for the Wedding Gazebo. Neither a single ghost, nor a werewolf will be able to get into the Gazebo and stop the Queen's transformation back into a human being. Magic Tray Felicia the Fortuneteller: I will ask the Best Man to prepare special Black and White Glasses for the ceremony. At first I will give the Queen and the Miller to drink from the Black Glasses of death. Then they will drink from the White Glasses. *Find 2 Black Glasses from the Best Man *Get 2 White Glasses from the Best Man *Assemble the Magic Tray Felicia the Fortuneteller: All right! We have assembled the Magic Tray to distract the attention of vampires and werewolves from us. The food and drinks smell so good. Hopefully they will help us. Invisibility Potion Astronomer Andrew: Oh by the way, to make this potion less toxic for humans the Professor created several protective liquids, one black and one white. As fas as I know the Professor has passed them for us and our Best Man has them at the moment. *Get 2 Black Water from the Best Man *Get 2 White Water from the Best Man *Assemble the Invisibility Potion Astronomer Andrew: Well, we have only two doses of the Invisibility Potion. They take effect for a very short time. So, please, try to help the Queen quickly. We hope you can do it. Adventures of the Best Man Felicia the Fortuneteller: Thank you so much for your help Andrew. However, we still cannot get into the Wedding Gazebo. We don't have an invitation. We need White and Black Balloons from the Best Man. Could you ask the neighbors for help Alfred? * Get 4 White Balloons from the Best Man * Find 6 Black Balloons from the Best Man at friend's places Felicia the Fortuneteller: Please hurry up Alfred! Hold on to the Balloons! We must make a garland of them. Please be attentive, otherwise, the balloons can fly away. Disturbance from Octopus Felicia the Fortuneteller: The ghosts are getting more nervous. They are probably getting under the effect of the Anonymous Powder. An octopus has got into the Laboratory again, and I can find neither the potion nor the balloons now. I can't see anyone. Please, chase this terrible ghost as soon as possible. * Chase away any ghost from the Laboratory Felicia the Fortuneteller: All right! The ghosts have finally left the laboratory. Give me a second Alfred. I need to catch my breath, and then we'll find an invitation. Wedding Invitation Felicia the Fortuneteller: Okay, we just need to grab the Mistletoe Flowers and Heather Branches now. They will help us get as close as possible to the Wedding Gazebo. I suggest we ask the Best Man for these plants. Hopefully he has enough Mistletoe and Heather for the wedding ceremony. * 2 Mistletoe Flowers from the Best Man * 2 Heather Branch from the Best Man *Assemble the Wedding Invitation Felicia the Fortuneteller: All right! The Wedding Invitation is in our hands. Can you give me the Invisibility Potion Andrew? Alfred and I are going to the vampires' den to save the Queen. Way to Gazebo Felicia the Fortuneteller: Oh, no! There is a dragon guarding the entrance to the Gazebo! She won't let us through. We must put her off guard and distract her attention with something. *Organize an Expedition to feed the Dragon named Grizel. She is the Bride's Maid *Explore the Wedding Gazebo (further quests see there) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Great job Alfred! Look we have come here right in time. The Dragon hasn't noticed us and the vampires are not here yet. So we have some time to assemble a Bridal's Bouquet in the Gazebo. Reward: Bride's Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 5 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Monster Nuptials Category:Event